Calypso Ending
by River.W
Summary: Every story has its end, and this is how Calypso's ends


**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON!**

* * *

It is one usual shiny day at Ogygia. As usual, I'm tending my garden. Then again, everyday is almost the same.

I always tend to different kind of gardens every morning, overseeing how they grow. Afternoon tea in the… Well, afternoon. At night, I would tend to my moonlace garden. After that I would have dinner with my invisible servants. It sounds a bit lonely… And it is. I would go straight to bed right after that. For as long as I can remember, I've been doing the same thing everyday, except when I received visitors. Immortals that came to visit, or… Heroes.

Percy crosses my mind again. It's been more than a year since our last encounter. I sigh, I wonder what he's doing right now. I wonder if he got to grow a moonlace in his home.

I smile, the thought of a living moonlace in the big city brightens up my mood.

It should be another boring day in Ogygia. Yes, boring… Lately that's what I've been feeling. The strange thing is that I've never felt bored until the past year. Until Percy left to be exact.

My invisible servants tug my clothes from behind. That's usually a sign that someone's has been washed ashore.

That's strange though, the fates have never sent another hero this fast before.

'Lead me to him.' I say to my servants.

They lead me straight to the beach, where there's a person lying there on the white sands. His whole body is facing the ground. He's wearing a bronze chainmail with a lot of burn marks on them, ragged denim long jeans, alongside a bronze Spartan war helmet.

I examine him, he's injured badly. Apparently everyone who is washed up here is always injured, no exception. He's covered in dusts and ashes, he looks really dirty.

I take off his helmet carefully, giving his head and neck some space to breathe. A young boy's face appears when I take off his helmet. He's a boy around the age of 16 to 17 years old. He has brown-golden wavy silky hair, a bit thick, a bit long, and a bit twirly.

I sing, using my magic to heal him. His wounds are closing up slowly.

The boy's eyes flutter open, though they're only half-open right now. He's conscious, but that won't last very long. He'll be out cold in a minute, maybe less.

'Who are you..?' He mumbles.

'Calypso.' I answer with a smile.

It's a typical question that every hero asked when they've arrived here, but I've always managed to answer them with a smile.

He smiles weakly, 'I thought angels don't exist… You ARE beautiful.' He mutters before falling back unconscious.

I blush. I've heard a lot of compliments over the years, but I still can never get used to them.

The word beautiful stuck in my mind. I never really bothered with trying to become pretty, it's something I don't really pay attention to. Then again, there really is no one to be pretty for here, so I never thought much about it.

I pick him up and put his arms around my shoulders.

If I can see the eyes of my invisible servants, they're probably just staring blankly at me. They stand there without doing anything.

'It's okay. I got this.' I say to them, a bit sarcastically.

They nod and leave us without any hesitation. I purse my lips and curse silently. The servants don't understand sarcasm at all.

I drag him to the cave with no trouble at all. Don't be surprised, I am the daughter of Atlas after all. I'm stronger that I look and he's not that heavy to begin with… Of course that would look true if I can actually carry him on my arms instead of dragging him.

I drop him to a bed. I look closer, examining his face. I didn't really pay any attention before to his face, but now when I look at it, he's really handsome. I smile happily for one moment, but just like my happiness, they both disappear as fast as they appeared.

I will fall in love with him… And then he will break my heart, just like it has always been, and will always be. He will leave… And I will be heartbroken.

I feel something in my eye, and that something drops down on his cheek.

Water..? No, it's a tear; a single drop of tear from my eye.

I clasp my own face, calming down myself. A small smile forms on my face. I stroke his cheek gently, enjoying every moment possible before it is taken away from me again. I continue tending to his wounds, before leaving him so he can get some rest.

_Please let this one stay…_ I pray to the gods silently in my head. The strange thing is, this is the first time in about a thousand years I've made that prayer. I wonder what has gotten into me… I haven't been feeling like my usual self for quite a while now.

I sit at a small little cute white tea table in a garden near the waterfall. The servants bring the tea tray and everything else; they put them on the table alongside all the cakes and cookies.

After tea, the sun starts to set, so I go back to the cave to check up on him.

The boy is already up when I entered the cave, but his face shows panic and some hint of fear. He's really confused, when he sees me, he tenses up. He's still in his bed, cautiously watching my every move.

'Where am I?' He says, possibly ready to run away.

I smile warmly to him, trying to assure him that he has nothing to fear. 'We're in Ogygia.'

'Then this is not heaven..?'

I shook my head. 'Unfortunately no.'

'That means… You're not an angel..?' He looks at me carefully.

I smile, 'I'm sorry, but I'm not.'

He scans the area quickly. 'Are you going to eat me..?' He asks nervously.

My eyes widen. I stifle a laugh. 'No, don't worry. This is haven, you're safe here.' I pick up a jar of nectar and walk up to him.

He stares at the jar. His eyes are widening with fear, probably thinking that the jar is some sort of a place where I will put his heart after extracting it from his chest. It wouldn't be the first time. A couple of heroes actually thought that I would do that when they were washed ashore here.

I sit on the bed next to him. I show him the inside of the jar. 'Nectar.' I smile.

His guard drops a bit. Showing him the inside of the jar was a right move, he looks assured that it's not a place to put his organs inside.

I spoon feed him some nectar, but he still looks exhausted.

I push him down, laying him back in bed. 'Rest. All your questions will be answered later.' I smile to him.

He seems to want to resist, but changes his mind right away. 'Calypso… Right..?' He asks.

I nod. He relaxes almost right away and shifts to a comfortable position.

'I'm William… Thanks… For saving me…' He dozes off in a matter of seconds.

I smile. I snap my fingers, summoning my invisible servants.

'Clean him up and change his clothes, will you?'

I leave the cave, letting my servants change his clothes. I sit in front of the cave for a couple of hours, waiting for the moon to show up.

I stroll to my moonlace garden after the moon comes out with my gardening shovel. You can only plant moonlaces at night after all.

After a couple of hours gardening, a calm voice says, 'Nice garden.'

I turn around and see my guest is already standing; now wearing a plain white t-shirt and new denim long jeans. It fits them perfectly. He looks much better with those on, rather than his chainmail. Although he did look a bit heroic with that armor.

I try to smile, 'The sleeper is finally awake.'

He walks up to me while looking around at my garden, 'I have to admit, this is the best garden I have ever seen yet.' He looks to the moonlaces. 'That's… Something I've never seen before too.'

He turns his attention to the night sky, looking at the full moon shining brightly, glimmering with beauty and charm.

The moon shines upon us, as if Artemis herself is watching us. The moon's brilliant light comes radiating down upon him, making him look incredibly radiant. I feel my heart skipping a beat when I look at him and I can feel my cheeks warming up. I look down slightly, trying to hide my cheeks. I didn't realize this before but he has a pair of beautiful dark gold-brown eyes, they look like a pair of jewels under the moonlight. He's really charming.

'Say…' He mutters. His eyes turn back to me. 'Do you know where I can find—' He stops abruptly when he looks at my face. 'The… Uhm… The goddess… No! I mean the Angel!' He almost yells. He panics. 'Curse it! What I'm trying to say is…' He breathes heavily, looking a bit tired.

I giggle softly, trying not to laugh at him. 'What you're trying to say is..?'

He heaves out a sigh, 'Actually… Nevermind. I can't remember what I wanted to say anyway.' He blushes. He stares at my face for a minute or so. 'Uhm… So do you need help with your garden?'

'I'm glad you asked.' I smile warmly while handing him a shovel, asking him to start digging.

He digs the ground awkwardly; he even holds the shovel oddly. He looks like he has never held a shovel before in his life.

His stomach grumbles loudly. I can't but let out a small giggle, which transforms him into a steamed lobster in a second.

'Do you… Eat..?' He asks shyly.

I smile, 'I do.'

'You don't eat human or demigod, right..?' He asks nervously. 'I mean, I know you said you don't, but…'

I giggle again, teasing him with a grin, 'Maybe.'

He takes a step back, 'Okay, seriously, because I'm ready to freak out and run away.' His face looks dead serious. Somehow I just want to tease him more, his face looks so cute when he's that serious and all.

'Don't worry, brave one. I always save the best for last.'

His eyes widen. I quickly reach for his hand, grabbing it tightly before he can run away.

I lead him to the dinner table, still holding his hand, in case he would think that he's going to be dinner. Then again, holding on to him that tightly just in case if he tries to run is probably not the best idea.

We sit in the small dinner table near a pond, a table just for two. He sits across from where I am. Tonight, my servants are serving roast beef and orange juice. I've always liked how they can make every juice taste good and fresh. They strangely have this habit of keeping me out of the kitchen whenever I try to see how they make the foods.

He stares at the food on his plate for five minutes without blinking. He looks to me slowly.

'There's no poison in this food, right..? So far, I keep getting the impression that you're going to eat me.'

I laugh, 'Don't worry. I need you to be as fat and as healthy as possible until desert.' I smile playfully to him.

He gulps, I just keep giggling. He hardens his face and purses his lips.

'That's not funny.'

'What makes you think I'm joking?'

He pushes his chair back, about to leave before I yell out, 'Wait!' I giggle. 'I'm just messing with you.' I smile softly.

He pulls himself back in. 'I was going to run.'

I giggle again, 'I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. You were just so cute.'

His face burns bright red, and so does mine after realizing what I've just said. There's nothing but silence, filling the air. We start dining without talking to each other for a while.

'So… What's your secret..?' He says, finally breaking the silence between us.

'My secret..?'

'You know.' He gestures to the gardens. 'How to make something like all of these. I mean your gardens are incredible.'

That is something that I have never really the answer to. I've been told so many times that my gardens look really good or even magnificent, but in reality is, I never did anything special with them.

'Uhm… Love..?' I answer.

He laughs half-mockingly, 'Seriously? Love? That's the best answer you've got?' He keeps laughing.

I purse my lips, a bit annoyed, 'Well I never did anything extra! I just took care of them with extra care and that's it!'

'Huh, so it really is love then.' He smiles, he looks around. 'I wish I can have something like these back in D.C.'

'D.C.?' I ask him.

He nods, 'It's where I live.'

I remember Percy's hometown, and I ask him. 'Is this D.C. place you're talking about, happen to be near Manhattan?'

His eyes widen with surprise and his jaws slightly drop. 'That's like asking what an iPod is.'

I pause, 'What's an iPod?' I say with a straight face.

He stares at me with a blank face and a blank expression before covering his mouth while his body is shaking. He's holding something inside, until I realize that he's holding his laughter. He finally gives in and bursts out in laughter.

'What's an iPod…' He mutters while still laughing. 'With that innocent face…' He snickers. 'It's too much.'

'Well I never went out at all!' I grumble.

He takes a deep breath, trying to recompose himself. He finally stops laughing, but there's still a huge wide smile on his face. 'Look, I know that it's beautiful and all in here, but you really should go out sometimes. I mean, there's still beauty out there in the world, and not just here.'

I look down sadly, 'I can't…'

'Why not..?'

I look back up to him with a forced smile, 'Ogygia is my prison. The gods banished me here, I can never leave this place, not ever.'

_Oh, but don't worry. The fates always make sure that I always get a charming hero once in a while to break my heart. That would be you this time._ I say silently in my mind.

He rubs the back of his head. 'That sucks… I'm sorry to hear that.'

I smile weakly, 'It's fine. I deserve this.'

He looks baffled. 'You deserve this..? What did you do anyway?'

I exhale, 'I didn't do anything… But my father is Atlas, the titan. He fought against the gods in the last war of the titans.'

'Atlas… Still, the gods blamed you for what your father did?'

I sigh sadly, 'I supported him… During the last war.' I almost whisper, knowing that he would ask me why I supported the so called "Evil Titans".

'Wow… Tough punishment though.' He smiles trying to cheer me up. 'Still, this is a way better prison than the deepest pit of Tartarus, right?' His smile fades a bit, 'Sorry… I couldn't think of a better way of saying it.'

I'm a bit surprised by what he said. 'You're not going to ask me why I supported them..?' I pause.

He raises an eyebrow, 'Should I? I mean everyone has their own reason and Atlas is your dad after all; it wouldn't be so surprising if you supported him. Nobody can truly hate their parents after all.'

I'm slightly baffled by what he just said, 'Do you support the titans?'

I know that there's a war brewing out there between the gods and the titans, the second war. Some demigods chose to side with the titans. At least that's what Hermes told me the last time he came to visit.

He chuckles, he shook his head, 'Look, everyone has their own reason, including me. I support the gods not because they did something nice to me. Then again, they never did anything nice to me, but I still support them because one of them is my father. And I'm not really a fan of the titans since Hyperion pushed me off a twelfth stories building.' He smiles.

He's right the first time though… Say what you want, but there was a time when Atlas was really my father… He used to be so nice and fatherly like. I remember that he used to bring me a bouquet of different kind of flowers for me every morning. I know that it's hard to imagine but there was a time when I was still just a little girl and Atlas was the perfect father… Getting scared of the dark, having Atlas there comforting me, telling me that the darkness has no hold of me, that it can't hurt me at all.

That's the Atlas that I fought for, the father that once was there… Not knowing whether he will come back as one someday.

I look at him with a gentle and happy smile, almost too happy. It starts again, my heart starts beating rapidly when I look at him. I turn away my flustered face once more, abruptly standing up and leaving my chair.

He looks startled. 'William…' I say his name.

He waves his hand off, 'Call me Will… Or if you'd prefer, people closest to me always called me Willy.' He grumbles slightly. 'Actually, you know what? William is fine.' He laughs slightly.

'Okay, William.' I smile. 'How's your condition?'

'Much better, thanks to you of course.' He answers gleefully while flexing his biceps, probably as a joke.

'I'm glad to hear that… Have a good night rest.' I don't wait for his reply, instead I just run straight to the darkness of night.

It's a bit hard to tell time in here, but I know that it has been more than two weeks since William first came here.

During the day, he would come and help me in my garden. He's eager to learn. He said that the reason he couldn't have a garden in D.C. is because he didn't have enough space in his apartment and he doesn't know a thing about flowers.

He's a quick learner. After only two days of watching me and me teaching him, he's already gardening like a professional. At least now he knows a lot about flowers, all he needs now is more space in his apartment.

Sometimes you can find him sitting near the lake, watching the sky with a peaceful look. Birds would come and rest their wings on his shoulders and arms. He would smile to the birds, and then they look like they're going to melt into a beautiful art painting.

We talk a lot, when I'm taking care of my gardens, when he's relaxing nearby the lake, during dinner or afternoon tea, anytime that we see each other. Sometimes during the night when I can't sleep and sitting down in front of the cave just wondering about things… About him. He would come out and sit right next to me, and we would just talk all night long, sometimes until the sun rises. But in the end I always turn my face around in sadness, tortured by the fact that he's going to leave.

His condition is improving day by day; it wouldn't be long now until he has to leave.

He told me that his father is Apollo, the god of sun.

He also told me that he encountered the titan Hyperion a few times, and Hyperion didn't like William very much for reasons that he doesn't really know. William just thought that it's because he's a son of Apollo, and Hyperion doesn't like a child of Apollo regardless of whom.

His mother died from illness when he was eleven years old. His relatives offered to take care of him, but he ran away before that could happen.

He was taken to camp half-blood, but he ran away after two years of being there. The reason for that is because one day, Apollo showed up in front of him, telling him that he has a bigger part to play.

'The camp was fun… But I suppose the gods know better of what you have to do. Apollo told me to leave camp, to find my other siblings that are not claimed yet and send them here to camp… That is the only way for me to find my destiny. So I did.' He said one night.

He often grumbles about the one line his father told him, 'It was kind of like a prophecy, then again, it might as well be since Apollo is like the prophet deity. _A chance to make your own end_, is what he said to me. Sounds really grim though.'

William knows of Percy. Percy Jackson, the chosen one, the person who can save Olympus, he says to me. He explains to me who Percy really is. In fact, before William landed here, he was on his way with his siblings to meet up with Percy. Unfortunately before he can get the chance to, he was ambushed by Hyperion and his troops. William lured them away, and told his siblings to make a run to the camp. Hyperion cornered him finally, and knocked him out of a seventh stories building. That's the last thing that he remembered before arriving here.

One night when we're taking care of the moonlace garden, his eyes are locked on me. As always, I keep my attention somewhere else. The more that I look at him, the more unbearable it gets. I'm falling for him more and more each day, and I didn't even know it's possible.

I glance back to him, but his eyes are still on me. I smile to him briefly, and then look away immediately and sadly.

'Calypso…' He calls. 'I'm sorry…'

I raise a brow slightly. 'Sorry..?' There's a big question mark on my face if it's all possible. 'For what..?'

He sighs sadly, 'Look, I'm a jerk, okay? I don't even know why I made you sad, and I've been trying to remember what I did, but I'm not entirely sure. Was it when I accidentally knock off the laundries?'

'Uhm… No… You did nothing wrong…' I know it's terrible but he looks really cute right now, and I just want to laugh.

'I must have done something wrong! I mean, you always look so sad whenever you look at me. Not only that, everytime you actually get to look at me, you turn away your face away. It used to be a while before you do that, but nowadays you can't even look at me for more than a minute.'

I shook my head, 'N-No… It's not—'

He cuts me off. 'Look, yell at me. Scream. Hit me if you want! Just please… Tell me what I did wrong, because gods be my witness, this is torturing. I swear to the Styx that I'll do anything. A day that I don't see you smile… Is a terrible day.' He smiles sadly, 'You're truly beautiful when you smile…' He says to me with pleading eyes.

We both freeze at the same time after he said that, and we both turn red at the same time. My face feels boiling, it's really hot and there's a painful feeling inside my heart, it feels like there's a thousand blades piercing my heart right this instant.

I start to laugh uncontrollably. William looks at me with confusion in his eyes.

My uncontrollable laughter slowly turns into an uncontrollable cry. Tears streaming down endlessly from my eyes as the sound of my cry fills the air. The pain inside my chest is unbearable and there's no word to express how painful it is right now.

William is even more confused than before, he must think that I'm starting to lose my mind or that I'm going crazy. I don't care, he's probably right. If I have to watch him leave, I will go insane; nothing else in this world will be able to fill the void in my heart.

It's not about any curse that the gods put on me anymore. I love him for real, from the deepest part of my heart and with all of my soul and being. Not once I have ever felt peace and love like this before when I am with him. Not Odysseus, not Percy, no one.

I have to leave, if I see his face any longer, I will be tempted to use his vow to the Styx to make him stay.

I run away to the beach, into the welcoming arms of the night. Tears keep flowing down endlessly from my eyes no matter how many times I've wiped my cheeks.

I love him more than anyone that I've ever met. More than Odysseus, more than Percy, more than any hero that has ever landed here.

I applaud the Fates silently in my heart. They have done their job marvelously, and William is their masterpiece.

Someone grabs my arm abruptly, that person turns me around, forcing me to face him. William is right there, he looks scared, confused, and worried all combined into one.

'Get away! Just get away from me!' I yell out while still crying. I bash his arm away from mine.

I never lost my composure for as long as I have been here. Screaming at someone right in front of their face is new to me.

'At least tell me what I did!' He's panicking.

'Nothing!' I'm still sniffing, 'Just please… Go away…' I almost whisper.

He looks heartbroken. 'Why..?'

I bite my lips, 'Because I'm in love with you!'

His eyes widen with disbelief and his jaws drop slightly, 'What..?'

I take a couple of seconds pause, deciding whether it's a good idea to let it all out or not, but it doesn't matter anymore. He's going to leave anyway, so I might as well just spit out all of my feelings and tell him the whole truth.

'I love you… I love you so much that it hurts whenever I look at you and realize that the smile I see on your face is not because of me! I hate the fact that you'll have to leave this place soon, and you'll never come back! They always leave!' I scream my heart out.

He shook his head, 'I don't understand.'

'You're not here… Because of a coincidence… You are the punishment that the gods and the fates have decreed upon me… You are the hero that arrived, but can never stay… Because once you leave, you never again come back. No one has ever found Ogygia twice…' Tears roll down my cheeks.

Of all the heroes that have arrived here, this one has created a wound that can never recover. It will forever remain as a scar in my heart.

He stays silent, dumbstruck and confused.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm down but the only thing calming down is my voice. My heart and emotions are still going haywire. 'There's a wooden boat by the beach… Just go quietly now… Don't make me watch you leave this place forever.'

He looks down for a minute, his face looks torn apart before finally shaking it off. He looks to me with harden eyes, 'I made an oath to the river of death… All you have to do is ask, and it shall be done.'

What he's offering is so tempting. No more being alone in this island. I can see his face everyday, without ever worrying that he has to leave. He will be mine, and I will never be alone again.

I shook my head, rubbing the tears off my eyes even though they keep flooding out. 'No… I can't… You have something that you need to do out there and I can't ask you to stay for my own selfish reason.'

In the end I decided not to ask him to stay. I don't want him to stay while regretting the fact that he can't finish whatever it is that he needs to do out there. That would torment him forever, and I can't stand seeing him tormented by it.

'… Then you will not ask..?' He asks again.

I thought about it again, and then again, and a hundred more times in a split second before nodding my head.

He takes a deep breath, and then does something completely unexpected. He grabs my arms, pulls me close, and kisses me deeply and passionately.

I freeze for the first second before realizing what's happening. I wrap my arms around his neck and return his kiss while he puts his arms around my waist. We both melt into the kiss, for a second there; I don't care what's going to happen next. I'm happy… And I don't mind dying in this instant.

He pulls back, and I swear that he never looked this handsome and charming before. His face is so close to mine that I can feel his hot breath upon my face, and I can feel mine getting shorter and shorter each passing second.

'I love you, Calypso… And I will always love you.' He says melodiously.

I'm still trying to make sure that what just happened really did happen. My face is burning red. There's a smile forming on my face.

'But I can't stay…' He looks torn apart and heartbroken.

I expected that, but it still feels like someone just hit my head with a giant hammer.

'I understand…' I wipe away the last of my tears, slowly regaining my composure even though my feelings are simply replaced by despair. 'You've recovered, so I suppose you're ready to go.' I manage a weak smile.

William looks down and nods. Just when I'm about to take him to the shore, a blinding light appears in front of us.

Two gods appear from the light, a man in his jogging suit and a blonde boy around seventeen years old wearing a sunglasses and shining yellow t-shirt, and when I said shining, I meant the glowing kind of shining.

I recognize them both, Hermes is the one with the jogging suit and Apollo is the blonde boy.

'Calypso.' Hermes greets me with a smile.

I smile faintly, my eyes are probably puffy and red. 'Two gods..? How… Unusual.'

'That's because we bring good news.' Hermes smiles but it fades when he notices my eyes. 'And you look like you can really use one right now.'

'Dad..?' William says to Apollo.

Apollo grins, 'Hey there, son.' He looks bright, both literally and metaphorically. 'Come here, let's have a chat.'

William glances at me before walking to Apollo. They both walk away while Apollo talks.

Hermes comes closer to me. 'Calypso, shall we go somewhere private as well?'

I nod and lead him down to the gardens.

'I have a happy surprise for you.' He says almost gleefully.

I raise my eyebrow. 'A surprise..?' I doubt anything can make me happy at this moment.

Hermes sighs, 'You know… You can at least act that you're happy to see me.'

My eyes widen, I look down slightly. 'I'm sorry… It's just a really tough day, that's all.' I force a smile.

Hermes smiles proudly, 'Then this should be able to cheer you up.'

'What is it?' I ask him.

'You're free now, Calypso. Free from this eternal prison. Free to go wherever you want. Free to pursue your dreams. Free to see the world. Free to love anyone.' He smiles almost happily.

I stare at him with disbelief, 'Hermes, that's not funny.' I say with shaky voice.

Hermes shook head, 'It's not a joke. Percy Jackson has requested Zeus for your freedom.' Hermes shrugs, 'That and a bunch of other stuff. But the point is, you're free now.'

My jaws drop, but no word is coming out of my mouth, too shocked to say anything. '… How..? There's no way that Zeus would just free me because Percy asked him to.'

'He would if the boy saved Olympus.'

'Percy… Saved Olympus..?'

Hermes nods, 'Yes. The war against the titans is now over. Now you're free, Calypso.'

I know that Hermes is famous for joking around, and I wait for that moment where he says that he's joking, but it never came. He's serious about what he just said.

I am free now. Happiness and joy overcame me that my heart must have stopped beating for a minute there.

I tackle Hermes, hugging him tightly. 'Thank you, Hermes!' I cry out.

Hermes looks startled. 'Whoa… Give your thanks to Percy. This is all thanks to him.' Hermes pats my head.

We return straight to the beach, and just in time. Apollo and William are already on their way back to us.

Apollo takes his sunglasses when he's in front of me and winks at me. He turns back to his son and gives him a thumb up. William looks flustered and embarrassed, turning his face away nervously.

Apollo stands next to Hermes, they both start to glow and then they disappear after the lights fade and a _BOOM_ sound.

William looks at me. He's blushing and he rubs the back of his head nervously. 'So what's the news?' He asks.

I smile faintly, 'They told me that I'm free now.' I stare at him, forcing my smile to be wider, 'No more living here all by myself. I can go out now, travel, see what the world has to offer.'

He looks at me with a surprised face before smiling, 'I'm happy to hear that.'

I put my hands behind my back. 'What about you? What did your father say to you?'

He sighs, looking disappointed. 'Me..? I just found out that my father is the worst poet that I have ever heard in my life. I mean, that was the worst haiku ever, and I don't even know much about poems.'

He smiles warmly to me, and I smile back to him. This situation feels really uncomfortable.

I turn away from him. 'So I guess we're going to go our own separate way, huh..?' I mutter.

He stays silent, not answering my question.

I stare at the night sky. 'I'm free now… So I guess now I can go find my hero, one that wouldn't leave me…' I make it sound like I'm actually happy.

I continue, 'You can leave… Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine.' I try to assure myself more than trying to assure him.

I realize then that tears are rolling down my cheeks again. The worst part is, I think he can hear me crying.

He puts his arms around my waist from behind, and I wasn't even aware that he was approaching me. 'I love you, Calypso. And I swear by the river Styx that I will always remain by your side for as long as you wish it.'

He catches me by surprise. I gasp and tears keep flowing down, but this time, they're tears of joy. It's wrong for me to be happy but I just can't stop myself. I know that makes me as a really terrible person, but I can't hide it.

'Idiot…' I sniffle. 'What have you done? Now you can't leave…'

He squeezes me tighter, 'I don't have to anymore… The war is over.'

'The war..?'

'I felt responsible. I left my siblings while I stay with you and they fight for their lives out there. But the war is over now, and I have no more regrets. My brothers were a great help to Percy, according to Apollo.' He says. 'My father told me that I have fulfilled my destiny, that I have done everything that I am meant to do.'

I turn around, facing him. He greets me with a warm gentle smile and a passionate kiss. The kiss stops my cry instantaneously. 'I'm free, just like you, Calypso. Free to be by your side forever.'

He gets to one knee, he looks up to me. 'I'm still seventeen years old, but what the heck… Some of the gods were even younger than me when they first got married. Besides, I already know what I want in life.' He takes my hand and a deep breath. 'Calypso… Will you do me the honor of marrying me..?' He takes out a flower ring, made out of moonlace.

He stuns me with his abrupt proposal, yet the happiness rushes into me like a broken dam. I gasp full of happiness and stop breathing for a moment. Tears of joy start flowing out of my eyes again.

'Yes, William!' I answer without any doubts.

He smiles in relief and puts the ring around my finger.

He stands up, 'You know what? We're engaged, call me Willy.' He smiles.

I throw my arms around him and kiss him, not holding back one bit this time.

'I love you Willy…' I say from the deepest part of my heart.

He smiles gently to me. 'I love you… Calypso.'

We kiss again under the moonlight, and it's the best kiss of my entire life.

The first place that we visit after we get out of Ogygia is camp half-blood, to give our gratitude to Percy.

He's a bit surprised when he sees us, more surprised when I tell him that I'm going to get married to Willy. (I swear I can see a little bit of jealousy in his eyes when I tell him that). I think Willy sees it to because he grins confidently to Percy.

I get to talk to Annabeth, though she doesn't seem to like me very much. Strangely enough she warms up to me the minute she learns that Willy is my fiancé. We say goodbye to them as soon as we're done.

Apollo visits us right before we leave camp. He knows about our engagement and decides to leave us a present. A place to live called "Apartment", with a little, 'Way to go, son.'.

The best thing about this place is that it has a huge space for a garden. It turns out you can have a garden anywhere, even in Washington.

Willy teaches me all about this new magic called "Technology". It's pretty impressive. And I finally get to learn what an iPod is!

He finally understands what his father told him, about that line: _A chance to make your own end._

Apollo told him after all before we left Ogygia, 'You've done well. Now go and make your girl happy. Complete your destiny.'

I guess I have to thank Apollo for what he said.

Two years later, we finally get married in a church. Not too many people, but the entire camp half-blood is there, even Chiron and Dionysus, though Dionysus doesn't seem to want to be there. Apollo and Hermes are there as well, Apollo looks exceptionally proud.

I get to wear a wedding gown, and it's so beautiful. A lot of Aphrodite children helped me picked it after all. It's a lot of work getting your face painted, dressing up, and everything. But comes the wedding, it's worth seeing Willy freezes there on the aisle when he looks at me. Yet I'm a bit stunned when I see him in his tux, he's even more handsome and charming than before.

We live happily ever after; never again have to be alone or apart from each other. We have each other now, forever and ever.

Don't ask me how our first night as a wedded couple goes, because I can't paint a picture or a word to describe how incredible it is.

Love from Calypso and Willy. ^0^

P.S.: Real happiness is out there. You just have to wait for the right person to come along and to share that happiness with you. (Totally forced Willy to sign this)


End file.
